Le début d'une nouvelle vie et la fin d'une autre
by Blihioma
Summary: Les temps que l'on retient le plus sont le début et la fin Ce devait être le vrai titre, mais il n'y avait pas assez le place, donc voilà. Je pense que le titre résume assez bien l'hsitoire. Ekishi OCC x Armin


Les temps que l'on retient le plus sont le début et la fin

_« Ne pense plus à hier, regarde devant toi. »_

Une jeune lycéenne fiait le plafond de sa chambre avec insistance. Elle espérait y trouver les mots qu'elle devrait prononcer dans une heure, devant ses amis. Mais le plafond restait vierge. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie d'aider cette blondinette aux bouches anglaises et aux yeux bleus océan. Celle-ci soupira. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'allait avoir son petit ami... Et l'évolution de leur relation aussi.

Une fois le bus prit, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'arrêt du lycée Sweet Amoris, elle croisa Mélodie, la déléguée de la classe voisine.

« Bonjour Ekishi ! Ton week-end c'est bien passé ? »

La blonde se força à sourire et fit comme si aucune mauvaise bonne nouvelle n'était arrivée par la poste.

« Oui, on a fait une balade à cheval. »

« La chance. »

Ekishi la quitta devant l'entré du bâtiment et rejoignit la cour. Heureusement, Castiel n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle en profita pour faire le tour du lycée. Assis par terre, son petit ami l'attendait. Il se leva et remarqua presqu'immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bonjour. »

Il embrassa son front en serrant sa main. Ekishi n'essaya même pas de lui cacher sa nervosité.

« ... Tu te rappelle de... Du concours que tu m'avais dit de passer... ? »

« Celui pour trouver un nouveau chanteur à succès. »

« Hm... »

« Tu as perdu ? C'est ça qui te rends triste ? »

Ekishi hocha négativement la tête avant de lui répondre :

« J'ai réussit... »

« C'est formidable ! »

« ... Mais je dois déménager... »

Là, ce n'était plus formidable du tout. Un long silence tomba entre les deux amoureux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mutisme, le lycéen demanda :

« Où ? »

« ... A Paris, dans un mois... »

La jeune fille serra doucement la main de son petit ami aux cheveux noirs.

« Je n'aurais pas du participer. » Se désola-t-elle.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, je viendrais te voir le week-end. » Lui promit Armin.

« Merci... »

Armin lui sourit et l'embrasse délicatement pour la réconforter.

_« Je ne renoncerais à lui pour rien au monde. »_

**~Un mois plus tard~**

Ekishi entrait dans le lycée Sweet Amoris pour la dernière fois. À cette simple idée, son cœur se serra. Pourtant, ce sentiment s'envola rapidement en apercevant Nathaniel et Castiel en train de parler ensemble. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'ils se disputaient encore une fois. Mais en s'approchant, elle ne descella aucune animosité entre les deux garçons.

« On le ferra dans la salle des délégués. »

« Dehors c'est bien aussi. » Répliqua le roux.

« Il y a trop de monde, toute l'école sera au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret non plus. »

« Si, c'en est un ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » S'incrusta la blonde. « Vous n'allez pas vous mariez au moins ? » Demanda-t-elle à cause de leur nouvelle et curieuse "amitié".

« T'en as des bonnes toi ! » S'exclama Castiel en rigolant.

Nathaniel ne sembla par contre pas beaucoup apprécier la blague. Castiel lui donna une grande claque dans le dos et le délégué manqua de tomber. Dès cet instant, ils recommencèrent à vociférer entre eux, comme d'habitude. En voyant cela, la future parisienne se dit que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et rejoignit sa classe.

Alexy, le frère jumeau d'Armin, Amin lui-même et Iris parlaient ensemble au fond de la classe. Ekishi les interpella et Iris sembla cacher en vitesse quelque chose et les deux garçons s'en allèrent rapidement, lui lançant juste un « bonjour » avant de claquer la porte.

Pendant toute la matinée, elle eut l'impression qu'on l'évitait comme la peste. Pas que ses trois camarades de classe, le scénario était le même avec Rosalya, Lysandre, Mélodie, Violette, Jade, Castiel et Nathaniel. Armin était tout de même celui qui l'évitait le plus : dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui, il la quittait précipitamment, comme s'il la fuyait. Ekishi se dit alors que son petit ami lui en voulait de partir... Cette idée la rendait triste, car elle s'attendait à passer sa dernière journée avec lui pour profiter de ses bras, de sa voix, de sa présence...

En fin d'après-midi, elle croisa les trois pestes du lycée : Ambre, Li et Charlotte. Quand elle voyait la sœur de Nathaniel, elle regrettait d'être née blonde !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? Tes amis se sont enfin rendu compte que tu n'es qu'une pouf ? »

« Peut être... » Ne fit que répondre Ekishi.

Ambre fut très surprise, car d'habitude, elle avait plus de répondant. Elle oublia presque de répondre, mais Charlotte la secoua un peu, la ramenant à la réalité.

« ... B... Bien fait pour toi. Je te l'avais dit de toute façon. Tu ne pourras jamais être aussi cool que nous. »

Et les trois filles partirent sans rien lui voler pour une fois. Apparemment trop perturbées par le moral d'Ekishi qui était au plus bas.

_« La solitude, c'est effrayant, c'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. »_

Ekishi errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Ses amis étaient introuvables et elle allait bientôt partir. Finalement, cette dernière journée aura été la pire de toute sa vie... Jamais plus elle ne se ferait d'amis si ceux-ci l'oublient avant même qu'elle soit partie ! Elle ouvrit son casier bleu pour la dernière fois. Elle récupéra les photos et les affaires de classe qui s'y trouvaient. Au fond, elle trouva avec surprise un petit mot signé par la belle écriture d'Armin : "Rejoins-moi dans la salle des délégués après les cours". Un petit bonhomme prénommé "Joie" se réveilla d'un bond et se mit à courir partout, tandis que "Tristesse" allait se coucher.

La blondinette se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle qui était auparavant fermée. Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte... Les tables avaient été poussées sur le côté et des ballons, ainsi qu'une banderole étaient accrochés un peu partout. Tous ses amis étaient là, en plus de Leight qui était également présent. Ekishi n'en croyait pas ses yeux : en fait, ses amis ne l'avaient pas fuie, ils lui avaient préparés une fête pour son départ !

Tout le monde vint la féliciter pour avoir gagné le concours et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa vie à Paris. Lorsque Castiel et Nathaniel s'avancèrent à leur tour, elle ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner :

« C'était donc ça vos messes basses ! »

« Eh ouais ! » Affirma le roux, content de l'effet de leur surprise.

« Et moi qui espérait vraiment que vous parliez de votre futur nuit de noce... »

« Arrête un peu avec ça, Ekishi. » Grommela Nathaniel.

Ekishi se contenta de lui un grand sourire. Le reste du début de soirée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où la fête prit fin... A ce moment-là, les larmes coulèrent. De quoi abreuver tout un village pendant vingt-quatre heures non-stop. Cependant, Ekishi du faire son possible pour sourire lorsque ses amis lui apportèrent des cadeaux.

Ce sont les filles qui commencèrent, avec un appareil photo de la part de Mélodie et un lapin blanc d'Iris. Elle reçut de Violette et Rosalya respectivement un dessin d'elle et d'Armin ensemble et un album photo de sa courte année de lycée, fait avec l'aide de Nathaniel et Castiel qui se sont lâchés pour les remarques. Lysandre lui offrit un calepin identique à celui qu'il perdait constamment, tandis que son grand frère, Leight lui fit cadeau d'une robe d'été. Alexy et Jade furent les derniers à donner leurs cadeaux : le bleuté lui donna un chapeau fantaisiste haute-forme directement sorti de son armoire, et le jardinier lui fit cadeau d'un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées.

Lorsqu'Ekishi fut ainsi envahit sous les cadeaux, elle eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Armin la reconduisit chez elle silencieusement, profitant de ces derniers instants avant un moment.

« Ça va allez... ? » Lui demanda-t-il une fois sur le pas de la porte.

« Je suppose... »

« Tu n'as jamais été une bonne comédienne. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et Ekishi se remit à pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas que la séparation serait aussi dure... Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes et Armin lui promit une nouvelle fois de venir la voir très souvent, après tout, Paris n'était qu'à deux heures de TGV d'ici. Il alla même jusqu'à lui passer une bague au doigt comme preuve matérielle de sa promesse.

Le lendemain, Ekishi partait avec le camion de déménagement, en pensant à cette merveilleuse et dernière journée au lycée Sweet Amoris, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

_« Dans ce grand monde, si nous sommes ensemble, il n'y a pas à avoir peur. »_

FIN DE L'OS


End file.
